Second Chances
by KonKonforever
Summary: After the war with Aizen, Gin and Tousen are saved in time to be assesed by the Central 46. When they are each given a second chance will Aizen pursuade them to revert to their old ways or will they be able to resist? Subtle GinXRan. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****Ooh so this is chapter 1 of my new story! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do writing it! Remember to read and review!**

**I do not will not and never will own Bleach. Tite Kubo does!**

**Chapter 1**

An early morning sun seeped through the dimly lit rooms in 4th squads barracks. The winds blew in a strong breeze stirring the attention of the rooms sole inhabitant. He blinked quickly trying to gather his bearings. Struggling to get up, he was stopped by chains to his hands and feet restricting his movements and the excruciating pain emanating from his chest.

"Don't try to get up, it's useless." said a worn out figure sitting in a brown chair.

The man turned to face the figure but instantly became worn out from the endeavor of getting up before.

"Wh-Where am I?" he said slightly confused.

"You're in the squad four barracks." the figure, now identified to be a woman, stated.

"But,…Im suppose tah be dead…" he trailed off remembering all that he had been through .

"I was able to salvage what was left of your meager life." another person voiced from the doorway.

"Kira?"

The man started to recollect his old vice-captain and how he had utterly devoted himself to his every whim. A pang of regret shot through him before his signature smile adorned his thin features. "Hmm…Kira I neva thought I would see ya again." he replied quite lamely. In truth he had nothing to say after what he had done to him.

Kira looked away "Well Ichimaru-taichou same goes for you." he muttered and promptly left the room.

Gin sighed and tried to sit up again wincing in pain as he did so.

"Ah ah ah, don't sit up you'll just open up the gash that Unohana was able stitch up last week." she warned getting up from her chair.

"Rangiku…" he mustered settling back into the bed he was confined to.

"Shh…Go back to sleep."

Gin obeyed and "closed" his eyes in need of sleep.

"Ichimaru-san!" Soifon announced from across the room flanked by Covert Corps officals.

Gin stirred and lifted his head "Wha…"

"You have been requested by Central 46 for a hearing."

The officials moved to his sides and hoisted him up to his face. Gin could've easily shunpoed away and avoided this altercation, but that damn pang in his chest .They proceeded to the very heart off Soul Society, Central 46.

"Once inside the court, you will have no contact with anyone outside of the 46, and nobody is…"

"Allowed inside tha building. I was tha 3rd squad captin fo some decades ya know." Gin interrupted rudely.

Soifon scowled and turned toward the door ignoring the fact that she was interrupted "and there decision is…"

"Ya ya, final!." Gin drawled waving his hand submissively and trudging into the chamber.

46 members were all stationed in seats looking down at the center where there stood a solitary chair. Gin sauntered in and once he was there the door shut behind him shaking the chamber and rousing the members who were in deep discussion.

"Ichimaru Gin, you have been called to the court for high treason against Soul Society. You have disobeyed the law and went against your fellow equals by following traitor Souske Aizen. Not to mention the murder of the original 46 members that preceded us. Have you anything to say in defense of your actions?" The man bellowed staring down at him intensely.

Gin looked up from the ground and assessed the situation "Well wen ya put it tha way, I sound pretty evil no? All I gotta say is I did wat I had tah in order to save ur sorry asses." he concluded and faced the floor once again.

After an hour of sitting there in deliberation, the men and women stood up moving to their respectable places.

"Ichimaru Gin, after quiet deliberation, we have concluded that your crimes are punishable by death or imprisonment. However, your ulterior motives for having followed Aizen, have proved your innocence. You will be reinstated as captain of the third squad but put under high observation. Izuru Kira will be giving daily reports on your actions and you are not to act without his approval. Do you accept these terms?" he concluded once more.

"Hmmm…" He pondered in mock consideration. Gin very well knew that he wanted to be reinstated as captain and he wanted to make things right with Rangiku and apologize to Tousen, if he recovers that is. Gin sighed "Well, I guess I don have a choice do I? I accept." he confirmed.

The guards hoisted him up and lead him to the outside where he would be released. The outside was warm and bright which was harsh to his eyes which were now accustomed to the dark hearing room. The guards released him from his confines while Soifon looked on with contempt.

"So they let you be Captain again. Poor choice." she hissed through gritted teeth. Truthfully she had been crossing her fingers hoping for an execution. She didn't trust him after he had so willingly followed a traitorous Aizen to the depths of Hueco Mundo. He made her uneasy, but betrayed none of her discomfort on her stoic features.

Gin laughed "Well, as ya said 'Their decisin s final'" he mocked in a high pitched voice.

Soifon scowled in annoyance and stalked away in fury.

"Ichimaru-taichou…" Kira announced looking nervous.

"Ya…"

"It's time to go back." he said smiling. In truth Kira was quite elated that his old captain was back. He sort of missed his calm and collected personality. No matter how much it usually sent chills down his spine.

"Ahh, ya think so huh. I wanna go see Tousen first." he replied heading in the direction of the fourth squad.

"But…" It was no use, no matter how hard he tried Kira couldn't control this man as instructed. It felt weird especially since he had been a mentor to him ever since he arrived in squad three.

"Mmm…" Gin replied looking back. "Ya got sumthin tah say?"

"N-No, taichou. Not at all." Kira blurted out.

Gin smiled widely and opened his eyes a little more exposing brilliant blue pupils "Well if you ever do…Just say so." he voiced, becoming more serious. He quickly reverted back to his usual self and strolled along to the barracks.

"Y-Yes taichou." Kira stammered taken aback from his random mood swing.

"The persimmons are in bloom…" he noted before becoming silent.

It was dark and desolate in the black chamber that confined him. How long would 20,000 years be in this solitary confinement? His eyes lidded and his thoughts run amuck in his brain. For some reason he could sense to reatsu that was familiar, but not supposed to be existent. Aizen smiled wickedly knowing that he could easily manipulate these two again and escape this place. He would finally be able to make the kings key and rule the world.

**AN: ****So what did you guys think? I know it might've been kinda blah but I got big hopes for this story! Please Read and Review! I neeed your thoughts cause they really do matter to me :D! Peace Love and Bleach 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sooo my little readers here is your chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Gin kneeled at the little desk in his quarters back at the squad three barracks. He was writing down some report that needed to be handed in to a squad one representative by tomorrow morning. He yawned and stretched out his long and lanky arms because they were becoming stiff.

"Taichou…is the report ready?" Kira asked popping his head through the door.

"Nope!" Gin replied smiling at Kira.

He blushed a deep shade of red "O-Okay…" he mumbled before scurrying away.

Gin laughed to himself at the poor mans awkwardness. Kira was an alright person, but he was too jumpy and easily scared by the slightest things.

"Gin?" someone called while standing outside."

"Ne?" hey asked in confusion.

Tousen walked in clad in his old 9th squad captains uniform and his ever present orange scarf tied protectively around his neck. But something was missing.

"Why ya look so different den b'fore?"

Tousen smiled , a rarity that very few get to see. "The holowfication doesn't work, but because of it I can see." he explained.

"Good fer ya buddy glad tah hear it!" Gin exclaimed patting the man on the back.

Tousen coughed and looked at Gin "Thanks."

"Wan sum tea?"

"No, I need to get backk to squad nine and inform them that I am back." he said simply.

Gin frowned "Awww! Come by later, ne!"

"Mmm…" was Tousen's response as he trudged out into the early spring air.

Gin turned back to his work, so he could then give it to Kira in the morning.

"T-Taichou?" Shuhei asked bewildered. He never expected to see his old captain again, and especially without his signature sunglasses that seemed glued to his face.

"Hisagi, I see you havent been informed of the current events. I'm back as your taichou." he explained.

"B-But you c-can see?" he stammered looking at him intensely.

"Ahh, the hollowfication left me my sight so I left the glasses."

"Mmm…Well I guess we need to inform the others."

"They already know I spoke with them already."

"So, I was the only one not informed of this then." Shuhei voiced turning scarlet with fury.

"Yes I figure so." Tousen said simply.

"Well, welcome back taichou! We…I missed you." he confessed looking at the floor.

Tousen smiled one of those rare smiles "I missed being your taichou as well." he mused and then proceeded out into the courtyard. "I have a meeting, can you organize patrol squads for today?"

"Sure thing!" he beamed and scurried away to the barracks.

Tousen turned on his heel and headed toward the 1st squad's meeting room.

Genryusai Yamamoto stood at the head of the assembled court guards assessing the various captains. All spots were filled except for the 5th division captain who was currently buried underneath soul society.

"Today I have called this meeting for three reasons" he began "I want to first welcome back Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname back into their old spots."

Soifon snorted, her brow becoming more furrowed at the mention of their names.

"Now for reports." he clarified.

"Squad two has nothing to report." Soifon added.

"Nuthin frum us capin!" Gin voiced gleefully.

The meeting went on in this fashion until it reached the 12th squad captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri. "The research bureau has been looking at the Holyoke which has become inactive ever since the capture of Aizen Souske. It shows a small level of reiatsu emanating from its core, we are currently investigating its source of power as well as its abilities." he cackled cracking his knuckles as he spoke.

"Very well, if there is nothing else to report, DISMISSED." Yamamoto bellowed while disappearing behind a wall.

Soifon stood there rooted to the spot waiting until the others left. "T-Taichou? You called?" A man named Kensai Katagiri answered walking up to the petite captain. He was the head of the enforcement squad and wore, in addition to the black suit, a white belt.

"I need you to do some background research on Ichimaru Gin, I need to know his whereabouts, what he does in his spare time. If he so much as sneezes…you tell me." She commanded.

"Yes taichou!" he replied bowing deeply before he departed.

Soifon promptly walked in the other direction satisfied with herself. If only Yourichi had saw her then taking command of her problems…

"TAICHOU, LEVEL 9 HOLLOW IN THE VICINITY!" some woman called from below.

Gin rolled over on his tatami mat and slowly woke himself up. He held his throbbing head in his slender hands and sat like that for a while until the incessant shouting commenced. "Den, kill em'." he answered simply allowing his head to hit the soft pillow.

"Taichou, we need your help get up!" Kira ordered staring at him fiercely.

Gin sighed again "Only if ya say so boss!"

Kira rolled his eyes and left the room to give out orders to the frightened squad three. He really did hate doing this now that the captain was back.

Gin stood up and dressed in his white captains uniform with the number three etched in the back. He turned to leave but a force flew him back knocking over the small table in the room. He landed with a thud and rubbed his now banging skull. "Ne, who's dere?" he inquired. Suddenly the room conformed and he was inside a jet black room with all black furnishings. The only spot of color was the white marble throne where sat a man in all black.

"Gin, I see you're adapting to your new life very pleasantly!" the man said.

"A-Aizen"

The man smiled smugly "No, I am a mere apparition sent from Aizen to ensure you got his message. I have a small favor to ask of you."

Gin said nothing, he only looked on fearfully but showing no hint of emotion on his face.

"See, you and Tousen will work under me and…"

"No…I won't be your pawn anymore Aizen. I've moved on and so have you, to prison." Gin interrupted losing his loose and carefree way of talking to take on a more serious tone.

"Hmph…You'll come around…Eventually." he finished.

The room came swirling into view and he saw Kira standing over him.

"TAICHOU!" he was screaming.

"Ya? Wat ya shoutin' fo? He said. Gin decided to forget what had just happened and deemed it "a mere hallucination because of the headache" and not for what it really was.

"Well then COME ON!"

"Alrighty!"

What ever just happened, he wouldn't stress out about it now, especially since it was just a dream…

**AN: ****YAYAY! Another chapster done, but many more to come. Sorry for the wait! R.I.P ICHIMARU GIN WE LOVE YOU! One review + it being positive = Happy me and next chapster ^_^! PEACE LOVE AND APPLESAUCE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** I'M BACKKKK! I have all new chapters and ideas for you! Updates will be slower because teachers decided that their gonna make a whole bunch of crap due this month -_-! Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what ya fink ;). **

**Chapter 3**

Tousen stared placidly at his gargantuan pile of paper work that Shuhei was too lazy to do while he was gone.

"I will bring justice to this pile of papers by filling them out properly!"

"T…Taichou, I just wanted to let you know that the hollow squad three was after has been defeated…you can go back to your paper work." Shuhei said while suppressing the fits of laughter that racked his body.

Tousen sighed and turned back to his work.

Rangiku sighed heavily as she mentally prepaired herself for this talk. Ever since Gin came back she had been trying to find the right opportunity to talk to him. She knew that he still harbored feelings for her, no matter how dormant they were. So here she was following him around trying to find the perfect opportunity to talk to him.

"Ran-chan I'm a capt'n so all ur efforts tah try an stalk me aint wurking." he bellowed continuing his casual gait forward.

Rangiku blushed but quickly masked it with an air of confidence. This was her chance. "Gin…" Rangiku announced coming up behind him "Can we talk?"

"Sure! Wateva ya say." He replied with his ever present grin.

The two of them made their way to the small garden where they could be more alone and talk privately. Rangiku nervously coughed and pushed back her strawberry blonde hair in order to get a better look at him. Gin hadn't changed at all over the years, he still had his childish grin and nonchalant expression that always calmed her down.

"Sooo…Watcha wanna talk 'bout?" he said staring at her.

"Well, you…why did you leave me here alone? I thought that you hated me and that I had done something to hurt you! Then…then you were…you were…" tears started streaming down her face and her words became jumbled in a mix of emotions.

Gin embraced her in his arms and held her close to him. "I left for ya not tah hurt ya. Ran-chan…I'm so sorry." he confessed while holding her tighter.

"Gin…I…I"

"Shhh…I know"

The two of them sat there for a while just holding on to each other and enjoying the warmth that they gave each other.

Soifon panted trying to gasp for air, her training session had left her devoid of any strength but yet she still pushed herself. She couldn't let nagging thoughts cloud her mind, as often they did these days. Especially the nagging thought that Gin and Tousen are still under secret control by Aizen .

"Taichou, I have the report." Kensai announced shunpoing from the bushes.

"Very well let me have a look."

Soifon read over the documents with great scrutiny making sure that nothing was left out, and that nothing seemed suspicious.

"This seems to be in order, you may go on now." she said dismissing him. She was disappointed that nothing suspicious had turned up but she had to expect this, it was only the first week.

"Um…Taichou, there's something else that I didn't put in my reports. He blacked out yesterday at approximately 1:00 p.m. He was awoken by his fukitaichou but, showed no hints of anything suspicious."

"Thank you, keep a closer watch on him and make sure if he blacks out again to watch his actions and expressions." she commanded standing up straighter.

"Yes taichou." he exclaimed and then disappeared.

Finally, the lead she was looking for was in her grasp, but she didn't know what to make of it. He could've just passed out from a head ache but, that was very unlikely.

He walked into the dark corridor, hearing screaming from one of the rooms. His breath came in shallow attempts for air as he tried to calm himself down. They were all dead. Al gotei 13 members were dead save for him. He tried to back away but his body was glued to the spot in the ground. Blood was everywhere staining his clothes and making the pristine room glow with a malicious sight. In the distance a maniacal cackling echoed off of the walls as a sword was brought upon his neck.

"You should really just listen to me…" It said before the sickening slash ended his life.

Gin woke up in cold sweat disturbed by what he had seen and why he had seen it. Aizen somehow found a way to get inside his head and manipulate his thought process.

He sighed and got ready figuring he'd try for an early start.

The clock read 3:00 a.m. when he left and the morning dew was still finding its way on to the awaiting grass everything was eerie calm and dark. He strolled through The 3rd squad barracks and somehow found himself wandering closer to the 5th squad barracks. Memories came flooding back, some good, others bad and most of them as horrendous as murder and deception.

"Taking a stroll down memory lane?" someone spoke from the dark confines of the shadows.

Gin spun around to see who it was but saw no one there. He shook it off and continued to walk forward keeping his eyes trained on the path in front of him.

"Only you can hear me Gin, your being followed. Go behind the 5th squad barracks there I will be able to talk with you properly." it instructed.

Gin's heart pounded but he kept a calm façade so his stalker wouldn't get any ideas. He found the back and crouched behind the shrubbery breathing in the earthy tones.

"Now, he's gone, your probably wondering who I am by now are you not."

Gin tensed as he heard the familiar voice "Aizen, cut tha shit ne? Leave meh an Tousen alone ne?"

He scoffed "Well, aren't we uneasy? I just came to see how your doing, IT does get quite lonesome down there all by myself. Turn around and let me see you."

"No, Aizen I told ya 'fore I was done wit all dis workin for ya, now ur on ya own and r crawlin back at us? I don think so."

"Hmm, interesting…Gin I will see that you obey me even if I need resort to...extremities." a white hand appeared on Gins shoulder. "I have friends in even higher places and don't you forget it."

Gin felt cold and disgusted all over, he wanted to crawl under a rock and just think things through but he had to keep his composure and be there for Yamamoto, for Kira, squad 3 and Rangiku. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving her alone again, ad wasn't sure that her heart could take it. No one would find out about this.

"TAICHOU! I lost him…I tried to search for him but, he was no where in sight." Kensai exclaimed bowing in front of a very groggy Soifon.

"Are you sure of this?" she asked. Her head was reeling with possible places that he could've gone and his reasons for doing so.

"Yes, I would lay my life down on the line for it."

"You've done a great job. You may go." she summoned and the man deeply bowed again before exiting the room.

Soifon walked over to her desk and started writing out evidence and possible reasons for his actions. She was truthfully becoming obsessed, but this was what she needed to do in order to prove her worth to her superiors.

**AN: ****Soooo….YOU LOVED IT NE? Lol jk jk it kk if ya don't (but don't tell meh in a review it hurts meh ego (strokes furry animal)) I hope your liking the character developments! I will be updating on my other stories tomorrow cause I'm goin tah bed lol! Oh an I started Naruto (yeah late ik) but it good;). See ya later. PEACE LOVE AND BADMITTON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ****HELLOOOO! I am soooo sorry that I Haven't updated in like forever, I've been suffering from chronic writers block and I had no time to myself! Not to mention the nasty little virus that weaved its way through the system =3=. Anyway here is chapster 4, enjoy :D!**

**Chapter 4**

Gin rushed back to his room terrified at what had just occurred. How did Aizen find his way into his head again, and what did he mean about the friends in high places? He closed the door softly and sunk down on to the floor. His eyes darted across the room as to make sure no body was lurking in the shadows. He tried crawling back to his unmade bed but his whole body shook in fear.

He was able to shake out of his stupor long enough to crawl under his covers and wait until sleep was granted upon his body.

Kira tried to keep calm as he made his way to the captains barracks. He had gotten the new recruits straight from the academy. They made rookie mistakes and still stared in awe when so much as a 20th seat crossed their path. Which didn't help him out much because he now had to deal with their stifling ego's. He approached the captains barracks and noticed that the door was closed shut and there were no signs of movement.

"Taichou?" he called out timidly. There was no reply.

Kira opened the door ajar and peeked inside "Taichou?" he called.

He looked inside and found him sleeping . His hair was askew over his face and his body rose and fell with a calm rhythm unique to only Gin.

Kira blushed a deep shade of red and closed the door swiftly behind him. He had never seen Gin that vulnerable and always saw him as this easy going guy who never showed his emotions.

He closed the door gently behind him and decided to fill out most of the paperwork in his spare time. As he made his way over to the office he felt a pair of eyes watching his every move. He whipped around looking for any signs of life, but found no one and continued on his way.

"Um…I-Izuru." someone stuttered.

He whipped around to see who had called him "Oh, Hinamori, how are you?" he asked smiling.

"I'm good, I just wanted to ask you…never mind I…I gotta go." she whispered hurrying away.

Kira frowned as he watched her scuttle away. She had been like this ever since Aizen was imprisoned. She was just starting to gain confidence in other people and was starting to forgive him, but then after the war she became distant. He had been so preoccupied with getting Gin back into the swing of things that he had neglected her.

Finally reaching his destination, Kira opened the door to the office coming face to face with one of he stealth divisions officers

"Wh…" he started

He looked up at him with a blank expression "I as doing research on the third division if you must ask."

Kira stared at him looking deeply annoyed "Then why are you looking through my paperwork and not in the library?"

"…I was dared to do it sir…"

An awkward silence passed between the two men as Kira stood there looking bemused and the other man just looked devoid of all emotion.

"Please…just get out."

"Yes right away sir!" and he vanished.

This wasn't exactly the quiet he was looking for.

(It's flashback time!)

"And your name is…"

"H…Hinamori Momo!"

"Mmmm…"

She was just a young upstart to the Gotei 13 and was nervous as her new taichou walked up and down the line of new recruits. Momo had always been flustered and nervous near her role model and now captain, Aizen Souske. He had flattered her with his charm ever since she saw him visit the Academy.

Lost in her admiration, she failed to notice that the line had been dismissed and she was left standing there looking wistfully in the distance.

"Oi Momo!"

She whipped her head around in confusion "Huh?…"

Kira stood in the doorway smiling smugly at her "You do know we were dismissed to our rooms right?'

She looked around once more in confusion before realizing what happened "O…Oh I apologize I…I wasn't thinking." she stuttered blushing furiously.

"Heh, don't apologize to me I was just letting you know." he smiled, a tinge of red on his cheeks, but it went unnoticed by her.

"Ohhh…"

"Well, I guess I should get going huh. See you tomorrow!"

"Ok! Maybe we can hang out some more?" she piped up. But saw that once again no one was there to listen.

Hinamori awoke from her dream cold sweat running down her face as she tried to comprehend the meaning of her dream. Why was she dreaming of past events? She had promised herself that she wouldn't go back to those days so much as dream about them. They had been painful memories to think about, and she had tried to block them out, tried to forget, but it kept coming back like a cancerous disease.

She sat up with a shaky breath and tried to clear her head of all thoughts about him and them. Her head swirled as she threatened to spill the contents of her stomach any minute now. Getting up she noticed that the sun had just begun to break the horizon as wavering streaks of orange light.

"Hinamori fukitaicho! We are waiting for our assignments for the day!" an unknown subordinate announced coming in the room.

"H-Hai, I'll be right there." she whispered. At least she could get her mind off of things.

"TAICHOOO I DON'T WANNA DO WORK!"

"WELL I CAN'T DO IT ALL BY MYSELF, GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND WORK!"

"WAHH YOUR SOO MEAN TAICHO!"

Gin had just walked by the tenth squad's barracks to see how Rangiku was doing. Instead he found himself dodging flying objects as they made their way out of the door.

"Guess I'll try n come back latah!" he announced chuckling.

Toshiro stopped crouching behind a potted plant and Rangiku, in the middle of a 'tantrum', stared at the door.

"GIN-CHAN TAICHO IS MEANN!" she screamed latching onto his arm.

"Well I'm sorry for making you actually DO work. I suppose that you're my fukkitaicho just to sit around and drink all day." Toshiro spat in contempt.

"SEEEEEE! Can I transfer to your squad Gin?"

"Now ya know I can't do that Ran-chan. Shiro-chan needs ya."

"How many times do I have to tell you I am NOT a CHILD?" the room started to drop temperature.

"Geez can ya light'n up a lil? Jus a joke."

"Whatever, just leave." he grumbled sulking back to his paperwork

"Byeeeeeeeee Taichooooooo!" Rangiku giggled tugging Gin out of the door behind her.

Gin smiled almost forgetting about the impending doom that was to befall him.

**AN:**** Je espère que vouz avez aimè l'histore! I'm really sorry that there was no "POW POW ACTION" it was a bit fluffy and Tousen was absent from the story as well…for that I apologize (^ _ ^ ;). Otherwise it's great to be back and I hope to see you all in chapster 5 :D! Until then happy reading!**


End file.
